Monty Python And The Holy Grail, Sonic Version
by hellsangel117
Summary: this is my version of Monty Python and the Holy Grail, with Sonic Characters instead of people. due to me not wanting to have to repost stuff, ive taken out the list, and moved it to my profile. to everyone who annonymously reviewed on this, i almost wish i could believe that you are more than one person. i actually meant to take that first chapter out, but i never got around to it


Blackout and Nick Comett walked through the fog, "Ugh, not enough smoke, is there, Nick?"

Nick smiled, and shook his head, hitting the two coconuts together.

"Right, that's all you do…"Blackout muttered, "Let's go."

The two walked up to the castle, and looked up, "Hello? Anyone up there?"

"Hey, Dude!" Manic yelled

"Anyone worthwhile up there?"

"Hi!" Knuckles said, looking over

"Oh god dammit…"

"Hey! What're you doing down there, dudes?"

"Dear lord god…" Blackout looked up, "I am King Arthur, and I'm looking for Knights to join me at the Round Table!"

"Why does he have coconuts?"

"I don't know that's just his thing! Don't expect me to know everything!"

"Where did he get them?"

"I don't know, he just had them! Nobody complains about it when Wave shows up around here, and she doesn't belong here either!"

"Well, she's a swallow."

"And?"

"They migrate."

"So?"

"Are you suggesting that coconuts migrate?"

"What? No! How in the hell does that make any sense?!"

"You tell me."

"Hey, dude, maybe the swallows carried the coconuts." Manic said

"Okay. that's it, come on Nick, We're outta here."

Nick hit the two coconuts together, "Yeah, you keep doing that, Nick…"

They walked off into the fog, and the two people in the castle continued talking,

"Well, it all depends, on what kind of swallow Wave is, if she was a European swallow, then there's no way she could've carried the coconuts all the way here."

"Well, maybe Jet helped a bit."

_End Scene One, Blackout and the other three characters from this chapter enter the backstage area_

"Oh dear god that was so hard to do without killing Manic and Knuckles!" Blackout said, hitting his head on the wall, and Nick hit his 2 coconuts together, "Yeah, I know, Nick!"

"Hey dude, I don't see what was so bad about that scene." Manic said, walking in

"Dammit man! You got into an argument over what kind of swallow Wave is! And why do you care about the coconuts so much?!"

"I'm just following the script."

"Screw the damn script! This is already turning into a nightmare for me! The only thing that makes it worthwhile is when Galahad dies later on!"

"You mean Silver?"

"Yes, I mean Silver! I hate him!"

"Hey, that's my future boyfrie—" a girl started

"Dammit woman, you don't exist yet!" I yelled, kicking her back into the closet, "Women…"

"Who was that?" Blackout asked, confused, "and why did she look like-"

"No spoilers! All shall be explained in the future…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"Oh god, it's another OC isn't it?"

"Maybe, but maybe it's not mine. You'll never know!"

"I hate you so much!" the girl yelled from the closet, "Why can't I make an appearance?!"

"You have no place here!"

"Neither does Nicole!"

"Shut up! Everyone shut up! Scene Two, GO!

_Scene Two:_

Miles walked through the village, and sighed, "Bring out your dead!"

"Hey, Dude! I got one right here!" Manic said, walking over with Mighty the Armadillo over his shoulder.

"I'm not dead!" Mighty said, "People still remember me!"

"Shut up!" Miles yelled, hitting mighty over the head with a club

"HA! I'm an armadillo! That didn't even hurt me!"

Miles hit him again over the head, and kept doing so until the armadillo no longer responded. Manic tossed him into the cart, "How much do I owe you?"

"No charge. That was actually pretty fun."

Blackout and Nick walked by, and Miles and Manic watched them go past.

"Who're they?" Miles asked

"The black one must be a king; he's got someone following him with coconuts. He must be an important person for that, and no important people other than him have been introduced…"

_End Scene two, Scene Three to come!_


End file.
